Awakened
by yully95
Summary: This is a vampire fiction book, there are a few ties to Twilight in it but there isn't alot based on it.Also this book isnt really done in chapters, it's separated by the different points of veiws between the characters, I also intend to work on it more.


I tore through the darkness, chasing after a helpless victim through her tomb in the woods. I jumped up into the trees and stalked the girl. I could her heart pounding, pulsing fresh blood through her veins, feel hear fear as she twirled around looking for me. I decided to play it up and laughed malevolently. She gasped with fright.

I quietly jumped from tree to tree never letting the meal out of my site. She was now very cautiously walking through the woods, turning at every sound she heard. "Please," She cried, "why are you doing this to me?" She called fearfully.

Now, I thought. I thrust myself toward her she turned just in time to see me grab her and screamed. I forced her to the ground. She began to cry. "Please don't kill me!" She begged.

I chuckled darkly, "You know, they always beg in the end, asking me not to kill then, but I think we both know; I'm going to kill you anyway." She yelled again and struggled to get free.

I brushed her blonde hair away from her neck, exposing it. I put my hand to her throat; I was so close to her delicious blood.

She was breathing heavily and sobbing. "Please, please, please…" She kept whispering.

I bent down close to her, her heart beat sped up. I kissed her neck, then pulled back and viciously dug my teeth into the soft flesh of this girl's neck. Her scream pierced the night, but it didn't matter, no one would hear it out here, and if, by chance, someone did hear this desperate cry, the girl would be dead long before anyone could even get to her.

After draining the life from this pathetic high school girl, I threw down her limp body and wiped her blood from my lips. She looked peaceful in death.

I took one last look at the carcass of my dinner and bolted out of the forest. The run back was quick; it took maybe a second for me to get back to the sleeping city. I went into an alley and proceeded to climb, spider-like in my opinion, up the brick wall. On the roof, I glanced down at the unknowing city.

Everyday, the people of towns and cities every where walked along their streets, happy and content with their loves, not knowing the danger any one of them could be in at any moment. For example, that girl I just ate. She was with her friends, eating pizza and talking about pointless things, she stupidly decided to walk home alone, at night, through a quiet city. She decided it would be okay to cut through the park this time at night. When she met me, I followed her, she at first told me off, thinking I was trying to hit on her or something, very wrong. She soon sensed me following her, and I chased her into my trap.

Humans are so predictable, I'm sorry to say I used to be one. Everyday hundreds of people die. One may be abducted, another in a fatal accident. But what is the real story behind all that? The poor victim in a car crash, once his body was found, the doctors noticed small marks on his neck, and it was small and insignificant to them. And the abductees a few months ago, she was never recovered, but in a few years or so, when her remains are found, the doctors will yet again noticed similar prick marks on her neck, what are they?

I've been here for a few days now, going around to different counties in search of food, mostly I head to large cities where people go missing everyday. In this small town, it's risky. I'm only here at the moment because the last city I was in was large, and I may have killed just enough to cause trouble. This place was merely a pit stop.

I have a feeling the girl I killed was rather popular, she looked it, and her disappearance will defiantly cause uproar. Pretty blonde kid like her, everyone will look for her, and lets not forget the fears of her parents, friends, and very possible boyfriend.

I jumped down form my perch on the roof- top and strolled the dark streets. I pulled my sweatshirt hood closer around me, shielding myself, just in case from the streetlight, I burn easily.

As I walked down the silent road, I heard yet another group of giggly teenage girls. They huddled together and laughed as they talked about hair, nails and their new cloths. Pointless.

I walked to the side more, pressing the sweatshirt's hood to my face, although I just ate, I don't want to take any chances.

As the group passed on I was over-whelmed by the six girl's blood. I drew a deep breath in and tried to ignore my cravings. Most of the girls looked confused, but one with long dark hair turned to her friend and whispered, "He's cute" .

I turned to look at her, then quickly back to hide me smile. She thought I was cute? I looked again, the girl look back, smiled and gave a little wave. I beamed, and again turned quickly to hide my laughter. Like I said, teenage girls are pointless and stupid.

I headed downtown, not many people were that at night. I walked past a pizza parlor, a book store, and a coffee shop. They made me hungry, but I knew they would never end my real cravings. It was only maybe two hours after I ate and I was already starving again. I stopped at a closed pawn shop. I looked at myself in the reflection of the darkened plexi-glass. My eyes were wide and red. I opened my mouth. My fangs were just poking out of my gums, not extremely obvious, but with a slight smile, my unnaturally sharp canine teeth would call for attention.

I needed to feed again and soon. I tried to ignore the hunger but it was painful. I needed something to distract myself. Lately, my whole existence has been killing, feeding and running away.

Sure I'm dead, but there has to be something to do with this boring existence. I walked back and forth down the street eyeing the same shops, trying to distract myself. Eventually, I took a risk and went inside the book shop. Lucky for me there was just the cashier inside, he briefly looked up from his magazine when I came in but otherwise ignored me.

I scanned horror books. Nothing I hadn't already read. Then a sing advertizing vampire fiction caught my eye. I walked over to the display. Vampire fiction had become very popular in the last few years. I picked up one book called _Twilight_. I quickly read the back and chuckled. Wow, I thought, this girl must be really desperate and stupid!

I looked around at a few more books and eventually picked me favorite book from my human years, _Frankenstein._ (You where not expecting that were you?)

I slowly approached the cashier, when someone annoyingly walked in front of me. She turned around at my growl; it was the girl from the sidewalk. She smiled. "Hi! I remember you!" She said cheerfully

I just looked at her, "Do you now? I don't remember you." I said glumly trying to imply I wanted her to leave. She didn't get the message.

She laid her book down and handed the cashier the money before responding. "I saw you on the street earlier, I was with my friends." She said yet again smiling. I sighed, "Oh, yea, right. I forgot." I mumbled back.

She again turned to the cashier and picked up her book, it was _Twilight_ for some reason, I wasn't surprised. She pressed close to me as she turned. The smell of her blood immediately filled my nostrils. My stomach growled.

I could kill her right now, only the cashier would be a witness, but I could just as easily finish him off too, I thought.

Obviously, I couldn't do this. So I just glared at the girl. "Listen, girl, I already have a girlfriend so why don't you busy yourself with some other airhead scheme." I said darkly. He smile twitched for a moment, and then fell back into place, "Oh! Well, it was nice meeting you then." She held out her hand. I rolled my eyes and limply shook her hand. She put a piece of paper into it. Then she winked and walked away.

I stared after the strange girl and looked down at the folded up scrap of paper in my palm. I unfolded it; it was her phone number, no surprise there.

"Hey! Buddy! C'mon pay for your book, store's closing." The Goth cashier called carelessly. I set my book down and watched the girl walk up the street.

"Sir? Sir! That'll be nine ninety-five please." He said. I turned back to the Goth boy. "Sorry." I searched my pockets, no money at all. The bell rang again, temporarily distracting the angry cashier.

"Um, sorry I have no money." I said and tried to take the book. The Goth boy rolled his eyes and gave a sarcastic smile. "Nice try, either pay or leave."

"Ok." I said yanking the book form under his hand, making him slam his fist into the counter.

"Ow!" he said, he checked his knuckle. "Dude! You made me cut my hand!"

I turned just in time to see a small drop of blood roll down his finger. I tried to turn away, but the smell was so strong, and it would be such an easy kill.

I hissed, and the boy looked up at me as if I was crazy. Then he went pale when he saw my exposed fangs.

"Oh my god…" He said, fear entering his voice. He tried to run, but the only place for him to run was from behind the register toward the back of the store, not the door. I smiled.

I jumped onto the counter, the boy cowered down. "Please! Don't hurt me!" He yelled. I laughed out loud. "You know I am anyway." I said walking off the counter, forcing him against the wall. I pressed him hard against the plaster and watched him try to break free of my grasp. He had tears running down his cheeks. "Hmm, you're brave." I said.

"Are you a vampire?" he asked. I looked down at the idiot human. "You know, you are the first to actually ask me. Yes, I am. And now I'm going to kill you." I said driving my teeth into his jugular vein. His scream was cut off. I sucked his sweet blood and finished him off quickly. There was no way any blood was still inside him.

I moved back and let him body drop to the floor. He was maybe seventeen. He had dark hair down to his cheeks, dyed black with a purple streak on the left side. His ears were pierced a few times along with his nose and eyebrow.

I pulled myself over the counter and walked towards the door. But at exactly the wrong moment, someone gasped a little too loud. I spun around to see, the smiley girl. She had her hands over her mouth in shock and was moving toward the dead cashier slowly.

"You're a vampire." She said quietly. I watched her look over the boy and pick up his wrist to check his pulse. "He's dead." I said. She slowly turned to face me. "I know," She said, "but I just needed to make sure."

I looked down then faced her again, "You know, I'm gonna have to kill you now too."

I walked slowly over to her. She stood very still as I circled her I could tell she was afraid, but not as much as I'd thought. I walked closer to her, and sniffed, the scent of blood filled my nose.

She was about fifteen or sixteen, young, her blood was ripe. I brushed her hair away from her neck, she took a sharp intake of breath, and I smiled, enjoying her fear.

She stood up straighter and took deep breaths, "You're going to kill me?" She asked, her voice a bit nervous but sturdy. "Yes." I said, breathing in her scent.

"But-but," She stuttered for a moment then caught herself, "I never did anything, so why?"

I circled around her again and confronted her, "Because you saw me kill your buddy over there. Can't let that get out can I?" I asked her.

She quickly shook her head, "I guess not. But, why does it even matter? I wouldn't tell, and even if I did, who would believe me?"

She was obviously trying to buy time. I decided to play along; she had no escape after all. "Well, I'm hungry, and I think you walked right into this, seeing me on the street, following me to the book store, and coming in just in time to witness a murder." I leaned over her, pressing my body against her, she was sweating now. I gave a quiet chuckle.

"But, that was all coincidence! Please, I don't want to die. Please, let me go." She said looking down to hide the tears welling up in her eyes. I lifted he chin up, digging my fist into her chin. "No one wants to die." I said slowly. Then I leaned down, very deliberately to her neck. Her breath now came in short panicked pants.

As my lips touched her neck, I stopped. I couldn't kill her. I didn't know why, at the time. And now, I'm still not sure why I didn't just kill that girl right then and there but I didn't.

I stood up again, and looked at the fear in her large green eyes. "What's your name?' I asked casually, as if I never even attempted to bite this kid. She looked confused for a moment than wiping away her tears muttered, "Lana,"

I nodded. I know I wanted to kill her, but I couldn't. "And how old are you, Lana?"

"Sixteen." She said her eyes suspiciously following me as I paced.

Sixteen, only a three years younger than I was when I was turned into a vampire. I looked at her, she was thin and tall, with long blonde hair that fell in wavy swirls to her shoulders. She was pretty. But I knew that's not why I couldn't kill her.

Lana was much like the other girls I had killed; I don't know what it was about her that made my conscious scream 'no' when I thought of killing her. There was nothing special about her.

Finally Lana spoke up, "Why aren't you killing me?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly.

She cautiously took a step forward and looked me over. I know I looked confused, distressed even. My eyes were probably no longer red with hunger, but restored to their original blue.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked. I looked at Lana. She was serious. Any other victim would have bolted by now, that was the sane thing to do. I sighed, "I don't think so Lana." I said walking over to her.

This time she held her ground and looked me in the eye. She looked relieved now, almost hopeful. "I'm not going to kill you now," I said again, "I'm going to kidnap you instead." I said. Lana looked up at me. She had mixed emotions, Fear, confusion, and for a moment, excitement.

Most Vampires like to roam the earth alone, killing by themselves and simply existing in the shadows of a nightmarish world. But there were a few groups of vamps who stuck together and hunted in packs, much like wolves.

And then there is the odd bunch. Some vamps stay put in one location and live there. They have mastered what I envy; they can control their blood lust. They will feed when they need to, not going beyond their borders and then resume their lives. Some of these vamps even live among humans, becoming one of them, at least until he needs to feed.

The most famous of these vamps is a guy named John. That's what he's known as at least. He lives in a large city, so when he needs to feed he can grab anyone and it won't be a great loss, for him at least. John was turned a long time ago, although you can't tell by looking at him, he still looks the same as when he died forty-five years ago; a normal twenty-two year old guy.

John has an exceptional resistance to his blood lust. In the whole time he has lived in the city, so I've been told, he has only lost control once. But that was the hardest time, too. That was when John had been testing himself, to see how long he could go without blood. He'd been living in a quiet suburb for sometime, and knew he needed to be careful. He couldn't last any longer and killed the first person he saw, his human wife, Lisa.

Since then, John has gotten over his fatal failure. He moved, to a different city, where he lives alone in an older house. He helps new vampires and teachers others to control themselves.

I'm taking Lana to him. I think he'll know why I fell compelled to keep her alive. John's just good with stuff like that. I'd never actually met him, but I've heard he's good with stuff like this.

Lana stayed with me as I dragged her by her arm through the city. She didn't try to run away. She walked with me, allowing her to be pulled along.

Eventually, she tried to start up conversation. "So, what's your name?" She asked, no terror at all in her voice. I stopped and looked at her. She had lost all traces of fear from the incident at the book store and seems devoted to following me.

"Jason." I said, scanning the street for a car. I checked a few that were parked. I found one that was open. I opened the passenger door and pushed Lana in, she gave no resistance. Then I entered the driver's seat and sped away from the curb before we could be seen.

"So, Jason, you are a vampire." She said. I wasn't really in the mood for conversation, but decided to let her ask her pestering questions. I nodded.

"How long have you been a vampire?" She asked. I looked over at her quickly; her face told me she was honestly curious. "About four years now." I said quietly.

"Oh, she mumbled. She sounded disappointed. I laughed. "What?' She asked. "You, you are the strangest person I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. You aren't afraid of me and you follow me around like a dog. What is wrong with you?" I asked harshly.

But Lana only smiled, "I don't know, I have always liked the 'supernatural'," She put air quotes around supernatural as she said it, "I think the make believe stuff in life is interesting."

"Whatever." I mumble. There wasn't much conversation after that. Lana gave up trying to learn about me.

An hour and a half later we entered a large city. Now all we had to do was find First and Maple Streets and get to John.

"So, this John guy, is like a prophet for vampires?" Lana asked. I shook my head, "Not really, he just gives vamps advice. He's been around for a while, so we trust him. He's smart." Lana nodded.

Finally, we pulled up to a normal looking home in a quiet neighborhood just a little ways from the city.

I turned off the engine but stayed in the car for a moment. I looked over at Lana, who was staring at me. "Listen, when we go inside, don't talk. John is good around humans, but just stays quiet until I find out what's going on." I said, really stressing the stay quiet part for Lana.

I got up the front porch and knocked on John's door. Luckily, it was still night and no one was out around the neighborhood. John opened the door and smiled at me. "Why, hello there. You're Jason right?" He said shaking my hand. "Jase." I said returning his friendly smile. "And who is this?" He said peering at Lana. I glanced behind me; Lana waved and smiled at John. I rolled my eyes, "That's Lana; she's the reason I came here."

John ushered us in. He offered Lana a drink who, without any consideration, accepted and thirstily drank. I quickly told John about meeting Lana and the book store clerk.

He nodded every few minutes and kept looking at Lana. Finally, I asked him why he thought I couldn't kill Lana. He was quiet for a few minutes than gave a small smile.

"Jase, do you know anything about the myths of vampires, like Dracula?" He asked pulling out a large book from his extensive collection. I nodded. "Vampires have always been to many humans, the 'good monster' in a way. We usually are beautiful to them and for that they can't imagine us as evil. That is why we are also the perfect killer. "Sometimes a vampire can find a human they intend to kill and end up not killing at all, as with you. In these times usually the vampire keeps the human as a slave almost or a servant. They are devoted to the vampire who kidnapped them, and will do anything for them. I think that may be why Lana followed you, and looks at you the way she does."

I glanced into the other room at her. She looked over at me and smiled, then gave a wave and returned to browsing John's collection.

I shook my head, I understand what you're saying, but I never intended to kill her at all, but when she saw me kill the clerk I had to. But when I almost bit her neck…" I shook my head again, "I couldn't bring myself to do it," he looked at me sympathetically, and we both watched Lana for a second. Then I angrily looked away, 'I don't get it! There is nothing special about her. I don't get why I couldn't kill her."

John watched me ponder this before he said slowly, "Jason, before you were killed, did you have a girlfriend?"

That hit nerve. I did have a girlfriend, Kayla. She was my world. I was going to propose to her before I was turned into a vampire. But what did that have to do with Lana?

"Yea," I said quietly, wincing at the painful memory, "Kayla, I loved her, a lot." John nodded; I could tell he was thinking of Lisa.

We were both quiet for a moment, reminiscing in painful thoughts. The John looked at me, "What did Kayla look like?" He asked tenderly.

I thought about her for a moment, she was beautiful, long fiery red hair; big blue eyes freckled dashed across her tanned skin. "She had red hair, blue eyes and a few freckles on her face." I said quietly, swallowing the lump in my throat. John only nodded. I noticed he also kept studying Lana as we talked. "Look at Lana," I did, "She has dark red hair and blue eyes. I think I can even spot a few freckles on her cheeks and nose." He laid his hand on my shoulder, "I think you can't kill Lana because she reminds you of Kayla. This could be good for you, you can have someone like Kayla back, like I found with Lisa." He said offering a sad smile.

I again turned to watch Lana look around John's living room, she did look like Kayla. I sighed ant faced John again; "No one can replace Kayla. There is nothing special about Lana, but I do feel a connection to her." I said finally admitting it to myself.

John nodded with approval, "So, are you going to let her live?" I thought about it for a moment then nodded, "For now."

"C'mon Lana, lets go." I said opening the door and motioning for her to follow. "Bye John!" She called as she ran out after me.

We sat quietly in the car, both of us staring at each other. "So, what did John say?" She asked casually. I still can't believe how nonchalant she can be about all this.

"He thinks I see you as my old girlfriend, from when I was human, but you can't replace her." I said bitterly. She seemed saddened at this, "Okay, so are you going to let me go?"

I thought about this for a brief moment before looking at her again, "No. You can stay with me." I said touching her cheek, 'I don't know what it is about you, but there's something that keeps me from killing you." I said, lightly stroking her cheek. She smiled, and touched my hand, "That's fine with me. I like you Jase, and I don't know what it is about you, but I like you too." She said smiling.

With that, we turned to face the windshield. The sun was just rising, leaving that blue-black sky painted a purplish color. I quickly drove off; I needed to be out of the sunlight, before it fully rose.

We got back to town just before the sun rose. I decided to keep Lana with me; I drove around the quiet streets quickly, looking for a shelter for the day. Eventually, we settled in an abandoned apartment. It was in decent shape, it wasn't diseased or anything, it just had to close down. Not enough money coming in, so the owner just deserted it.

It wasn't the most romantic place ever, but Lana loved it. "It's cool," She had said when we arrived; "It's quiet and private." I said nothing and sat down on the sofa.

After exploring for little bit, Lana came and sat beside me. "So, you can't go out in the daylight, so you just stay here?' She asked scooting closer to me. I nodded, "Yup, here or any other place I can find. I don't live here you know. I usually roam around, eating when I need to then moving on. But I have a feeling; I'll be here for a little while." I said looking at her. She laughed, "Well, if what John said is right, you will be." She said leaning on my shoulder. At first I wanted to shove her off, but again I couldn't bring myself to do it. I began stroking her hair.

"You are so weird." I told her, I heard her laugh again, "You are okay with me being a vampire? And you act as if this whole thing is normal." I say, still stroking her hair. She looked up at me, "Like I said, I like you. And you seem to like me, or who I look like. Maybe this is normal." She said hopefully. She settled back into my shoulder. I could her heat beating, a steady rhythmic sound.

"Do you miss being human?" She asked breaking the peaceful silence. I smiled, "not really. After hunting once, you realize how ignorant and predictable you humans are. I do miss some things about being human though, the freedom, for one thing." I said.

She sat up straight again and looked into my eyes, "I think I'd be cool to be a vampire. Never getting older and living forever, Sounds like fun." She said. I smiled but shook my head, It can be, but trust me that pain of turning into a vampire sucks. You are literally getting the life sucked out of you, but if you're lucky, you can have mercy taken on you, and the vampire will leave a little blood on you, or they simply don't finish you off." I say, remembering my own death. "Have you ever turned someone into a vampire?" Lana asked curiously, I noticed as she said this, she gently brushed her hair behind her ear and away from her neck.

I glared at her, "No. We don't need anymore vamps walking around." She mumbled an apology then pressed against me again. Soon she fell asleep. I just sat there on the couch, listening to her heart beat, and her steady breathing, and I even let the scent of her blood fill me nose, but I still couldn't even think of hurting her.

A few hours later, Lana woke up. She turned to me, "Sorry." She laughed, "I was up pretty late." She said with a wink. She leaned towards me, and bent closer.

Then in one small movement, Lana's lips touched mine in a delicate but passionate kiss. I couldn't stop myself from returning the kiss.

"I knew you liked me." Was all she said after we separated our lips. I laughed, maybe John was right, and maybe I do need someone like Lana.

Lana stayed that night, too. She was happy living with me she said. I didn't bother to ask about her family, she would have said something if she wanted to.

I let her fall asleep before I went out to hunt. I knew it was risky to still be staying here and killing, but I had no choice. I found a boy walking home. He stayed on the sidewalk in the glow of the orange street light. He was maybe thirteen or fourteen. He was in a shorts and t-shirt. He was probably playing soccer or something in the field across town.

I stalked him for a few minutes before cutting in front of him. He looked put a me with an annoyed look. "Um, move please." He said, I stayed put, "Dude," he said trying to go around me, "I need to get home, my mom is going to kill me." I smiled, showing my fangs. The boy slowly moved back, "Don't worry it not your mom who's going to kill you." I said grabbing him.

I blocked his mouth so his screams were muffled, the night was still young, and I needed to make sure he wasn't seen or heard. I brought him into an alley where I threw him into the wall. He groaned. "Why are you doing this?" He moaned, I could see he was crying. "Don't worry it'll be over soon." He said and then quickly, bit his neck and ended his life.

Lana was luckily still asleep when I got back. I quickly rinsed me hands of the little access blood from the boy. I could still smell her blood. It smelled good, but she should still be safe, I just ate after all. I went over to where she was sleeping on the bed a laid next to her, rubbing her back.

She yawned and woke up, "Hey." She said quietly. I looked at her eyes, still half closed from sleep. I smiled back. "Hi." She rolled over, "Did you go hunting?" She asked. "Why?" I asked, she closed her eyes but smiled, "Because there is blood all over your teeth."

I snapped my mouth shut. She giggled, "Its okay." She said putting her hand to my cheek. I smiled a mouth-closed smile.

She got up and went into the kitchen for breakfast. We had gotten a few supplies last night, food and necessities. She found a cereal and took it from the cabinet as she did; she cut her elf on a loose nail. "Crap!' She said, wiping the blood n her palm.

Then she froze, she slowly turned to me, I stared at the droplets of blood seeping form her hand. "Are you okay?" She asked grabbing a towel and covering her blood.

I ripped my eyes away fro her palm and looked into her eyes, "yea, I'm fine. Are you okay?" I asked still not letting myself look at the blood. She nodded slowly, "I'm okay, and I'll just get a band-aid." She said hurrying into the bathroom to find one.

When she came back she sat down on the sofa and just stared at the blank TV. I walked over to her, "Lana, I wasn't going to hurt you. I just get distracted by blood sometimes." I say gently touching her shoulder. She smiled, "I know," She said, "Io was just nervous about making you uncomfortable."

Lana didn't seem bothered by the incident; I believe she honestly didn't want to make me uncomfortable. I just hope nothing like that happens again, it was hard to resist the fresh blood seeping from her cut.

Lana went out for more supplies today, I think she's stealing money from her house, she still hasn't mentioned anything about her family. I guess it must be like my situation with Kayla.

All day, as I stayed in the shelter of the apartment room from the sun, I couldn't stop thinking about Lana's blood. How fresh it was, the gorgeous dark red it was, and how it would have been so easy to deprive her of it had she only been normal.

Later that night I left Lana again to hunt. She was awake when I left this time. I started to tell her, "Hey Lana, I 'm going to, u…" I trailed off, she simply smiled and said, "Go on, I'll see you later." She said with a wave.

Tonight I found an easy kill. I noticed a jogger; I think I'd seen her before. The girl was short and thin, with curly black hair. She kept close to the road so I had to time this just right.

I began to jog next to her; she smiled and rolled her eyes. "Hey." I said, she looked over at me, but didn't stop, "Hello." She said continuing to run. "I'm Jason; can you stop for a minute?" I asked her, trying to sound sincere. She gave a chuckle, but stopped. "How can I help you?" She said with a smirk. I let my face harden and slapped her against the wall of a nearby building, "You can help me by staying really quiet." I said. "Ouch! Knock it off, you pervert!" She said angrily. I opened my mouth to show her my fangs, it was then that she realized the danger she was in. She whimpered. "Nice meeting you." I sneered. I tilted my head back then bite her. She tried to scream but it was abruptly cut short.

I carried her dead body over my shoulder when I was finished and left her for dead in an alley. Then I nonchalantly walked along the streets, the jogger's blood staining my mouth.

When I returned, Lana was on the couch watching the news. I saw tears welling u in her eyes. I sat next to her, "Lana, what's wrong?" I asked, she just watched the TV. I looked at the report on the TV, _Local Girl Found Dead_; underneath the caption was a picture of a blonde girl. Her hair spread wildly around her dead body. It was the girl that I killed in the forest.

"Brittany." Lana mumbled and let her tears pour out. I tried to comfort her. I feared the answer to my next question, "Did-did you know the girl on the news, Brittany?" I asked gently. She nodded, "Yes, she was a close friend, I don't know who could do this t her." She said shaking her head sadly. I knew I looked guilty, and Lana noticed it. She stood up but continued to look at me. You? You killed Brittany?" She asked in shock.

I grudgingly looked up at her, and nodded, ashamed. She stood there, staring at me for a moment, before putting a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay; I know you didn't mean it." She said, tears still flowing from her eyes.

John's words rang in my head; _they can't imagine us as evil_. I hugged her, "I'm sorry." I muttered.

She's forgiving me for the death of her best friend. How can she still love me? I thought. Lana just sat down next to me again and kissed my cheek. "It's okay," She repeated, "It was an accident." She even offered me a smile.

"Lana, do you wanna go out?" I asked her, she looked a little confused, "Now?" She asked. I nodded, she smiled.

A Few minutes later Lana and I had walked into the pizza place downtown. She ordered herself a soda and two slices of cheese pizza. I just watched her eat. She happily munched on her pizza. I felt like a parent bribing a child. I smiled at her reassuringly at her.

While she ate her pizza, I sat and let her scent fill my nose. She smelled delicious, very pure blood. She was the perfect age for a kill. But I still had a loyalty to her; I knew it would be impossible to drink her blood. Though, I really wanted to.

After her meal, Lana and I walked around town for a while, not really interested in anything we saw, but enjoying being out of the apartment.

Lana was excited to be with me, I could tell that whenever she looked at me.

We walked back to the apartment a few hours later. Lana kept talking and laughing about activates we had done that night. I smiled with her, enjoying her happiness. Suddenly she stopped in front of me. I looked at her, brushing her hair out of her face. She held my hands and lightly squeezed them. She stood on her toes and leaned to kiss me. "I love you." She mumbled around our kiss. "I know." I said, she smiled, pressing her forehead against mine.

I held her, and she put her arms around my neck, hugging me. Lana looked up at me, her eyes glistening with the moonlight reflecting into them. "You're so pretty, Kayla." I said closing my eyes and kissing her cheek. She stiffened, and I realized my mistake.

I looked at Lana's hurt look. "Lana, I'm sorry. You just remind me of…someone I knew a long time ago." I said, she put a finger to my lips. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean it, a simple mistake." She said kissing me again.

Lana was forgiving me again. I felt guiltier because she was forgiving me. I tried to give her a smile. "Sorry." I said again.

She walked into the entrance to the complex. We raced each other up the metal stairs, laughing. Our voices echoed around the metallic chamber as we jogged up stairs. Lana raced ahead, giggling and looking back at me with a grin on her face. "Be careful," I called, the metal steps had spaces between then, could be dangerous. She laughed, "Yea, yea, I wil-"Her voice cut off as she fell and smacked onto the metal platform. I sighed and walked up to her.

"I'm okay," She said rubbing her knee. I rolled my eyes, "Yea, right Lana. I told you to be careful." I said laughing. She glared at me angrily, and then smiled jokingly. She rolled up her jeans to examine her leg. Her knee was scraped up and bruised. She reached into her purse for a tissue. She dabbed it on the blood. I couldn't jerk my eyes away this time. There was more blood this time, nota great amount, but enough. The smell hit me instantly. My pupils probably dilated it was so strong.

Lana looked up at me, "Jase?" She said slowly. She put her hand on my shoulder. There was the tiniest trace of blood on it. I grabbed her hand and look at the blood. Her hand was lightly shaking. I took the blood off her hand with my finger and licked it.

The taste was like an explosion. I breathed in deeply. Her blood was delectable. It was the most luscious blood I had tasted in a while.

Lana very slowly got up, watching me, deciding how dangerous I was. I smile up at her. "Its fine," I said, "I can control myself." I put my hands in the air to show her I was safe. She cautiously walked over to me. "If you say so, but I still beat you." She said. I laughed and kissed her.

I kisser her mouth, eyes and cheeks. I soon was kissing her neck, feeling the flow of blood underneath a fragile layer of skin. I sighed. I gently let my fangs poke out of my gums and run over her skin. Lana gasped. I drew blood from this. She jerked away and covered the thin trails of blood with her hand. I had a little of it, still on my mouth. I savored the taste.

I could hear Lana's breathing, she was scared, and her heat beat was picking up. I chuckled darkly. Lana looked at me with a look of fear, "Jase, what's wrong with you? How could you try to bite me?" She was close to tears.

"Run." I whispered. She squinted at me, "What?" I looked at her, "Run!" I commanded. Lana let out a short cry and darted to the door to out floor. I gave her a few seconds head start then bolted after her.

Lana was able to get inside the room and look the door. I slammed against it, cracking the wood. I could hear her running around inside. "Lana!" I yelled. I heard her crying inside, still confused and panicked. I slammed the door again and git gave, and opened. I quickly scanned the room; the window at the end of the room was open. I ran to it. It was a long drop to the ground form here, Lana took a risk.

The sound of running feet made me turn around just in time to see Lana dashing out the door. I laughed, let the game begin!

Lana was just ahead of me, running for her life. I was jogging behind her, picking up speed only when she turned to see if I was following her. I could hear her sobs and the fast pace of her heart. She was terrified.

I continued to chase her, forcing yet another victim into the darkness of the woods. Perfect.

As I hopped into the tress, still following her, I get a glimpse of Lana. She's now spinning around wildly. She's frantic. I can tell she is hurt form my deceit.

'Jase!" She screamed, "Where are you, stop playing with me!" She screamed again, fear taking its hold on her, tears streaming down her face. "Why? Why are you doing this?" She yelled to the trees, breaking off her sentence as she cried.

"Oh, Lana," I said just loud enough for her to hear.

She spun around, "jase?" She said, still looking around.

I jumped from my perch behind her. Where have I seen this before? I think to myself. Lana turns to face me. "So, now you're going to kill me, huh?" She says her eyes boring into mine.

I just give her a cruel smile, "Yup." She lets out a little sob at my cruelness.

"So, stupid..." She kept mumbling.

"Yea, you were But like I said, it's inevitable, Lana." I say stroking her hair. "Get away from me!" She screamed, "I hate you!"

"NO you don't," I sat coldly; "You love me with all of your being." She tilted her head down and cried because she knew it was true.

I grabbed her shoulders and slammed Lana into the cold ground.

She screamed, her back landed against a rock. She cried again.

"Shh…" I soothed, "This will hurt like hell, but then it'll be over."

She glared at me, "Go to hell." Was all she said?

I smiled, "Dead, remember?" I pulled her up again and slammed her mouth shut.

"And you're going to torture me too?" She asked weakly, blood dripping from her mouth.

"Yup." I said again. I took her arm and twisted it, it cracked loudly. This time Lana screamed.

I took her limp arm and threw her to the ground again. She rolled over. I walked over and pinned her down. "Goodbye Lana," I said as I leaned towards her neck.

But, a prick in my stomach stopped me. I looked down; Lana was gripping a knife, which she twisted into any torso. She looked up and gave me a bloody smile. I yanked the knife out, 'You can't kill a vampire like that.' I whispered me in her era and kissed her.

"Bye the way, John was wrong. I didn't keep you alive because I loved you; I did it because I'm sick." She whimpered.

And with that I forced my fangs into Lana's neck, directly into her vein. I sucked on her blood greedily.

"I love you…" I heard her mumble as I effectively drained her of blood.

After I finished drinking I stood up and looked at Lana's dead body. She looked beautiful even in death. I didn't feel remorse. Lana was nothing to me.

I looked at her one last time, and then jogged out of the forest, reliving my brief existence with Lana. She made life interesting that's for sure, but I know I never could have loved her, not after Kayla.

I walked down the lonely street we met on, hands jammed into my pocket. Better leave soon, I thought. Five dead bodies in this small town would defiantly lead to an investigation.

As I passed the pizza place, a pretty read head bumped into me. "Oh, sorry." She said smiling in apology. I nodded and let her pass me.

I watched her for a moment then called, "Hey, I'm Jason. Want me to walk you home? It's not very safe for a pretty girl like you to be walking out here alone."

The girl turned and smiled, "Sure, that'd be nice. I'm Tammy."

"Nice to meet you, Tammy." I say putting my arm around her. She giggled and walked with me.

It's like I always say, teenage girls are stupid.


End file.
